pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Christiandash
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Superpower.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Ducksoup (help forum | blog) 03:58, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Open Sourcing You have to stop editing the Superpower page. I know you're thinking of it as "your character" but, it's not. Not anymore. The very second you open sourced it, it became everyone's character so you no longer own it. The way it was when you open sourced it, is the way it has to stay. Cebr1979 (talk) 11:49, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Christiandash, I recommend publishing stories or descriptions of your characters on your blog (like on Blogger or Tumblr) or as public content in your Facebook timeline. That way, you can revise or tweak the characters as much as anyone else can. And if you release those posts into the public domain or place them under the proper Creative Commons license, then links thereto can be placed in their respective PDSH articles and become part of the developing lore of the character. (Any CC license that does not include the “no derivatives” option should be fine.) Other than that, I’m with Cebr1979: Nothing should be removed or deleted from a character’s article under these circumstances; it would essentially be rewriting the character’s first appearance. —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 21:06, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :Yep, exactly! There is also the open source characters group on facebook where things can be posted, discussed, tweaked, finalised, etc.Cebr1979 (talk) 21:25, May 29, 2016 (UTC) :So it CAN be changed. This fool (Cebr1979) said something entirely different. Originally, I wanted to change the photo and he said that I had to ask everyone that created a character to change theirs in order for me to change Superpower's. By the way, what happened, Cebr1979? I thought you said you were going to take my article down? What happened? Realized that you didn't have any power? LOL ::I never bothered sending any message. I can, though. Do you really want me to?Cebr1979 (talk) 01:05, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Yo buddy Cebr1979, you have to give this up. Are you the resident asshole that needs to rain down on everyone's parade? If your insights were more helpful (like User:ElyaqimNYC) then maybe I won't respond to you the way I've responded. But the way you come off is just ridiculous to me. Stop it. You're just embarrassing yourself. Christiandash (talk) 14:01, June 15, 2016 (UTC)Christiandash Sure I'll make this happen. It takes a few days but, I'll make it happen.Cebr1979 (talk) 02:19, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Open Source Superheroes Wiki Hello! I'm the new bureaucrat at the O/S wiki and am looking for a team of 4 people (not including myself) to be admins and help determine what new O/S characters follow the proper guidelines to become new profiles here at the PDSH. Is this a position you would be interested in? Please let me know here. Thanks in advance!Cebr1979 (talk) 05:01, November 30, 2016 (UTC)